Quest for Honor
by GuardofLiberty
Summary: The Gundam Wing/Metal Gear saga continues. A prequel of sorts to Lost Meaning. Follow the life of Odin Lowe as a soldier under Big Boss, learn the truth about the assassination of Heero Yuy, the foundation of Outer Heaven, and the past of a certain pilot.
1. Life of Battle

**A/N:** This is the next epic in my Metal Gear/Gundam Wing universe. It stars Odin Lowe and will explain Heero's past somewhat toward the end. For all intents and purposes, the word "Snake" in this story will mean Big Boss, not Solid Snake, unless stated otherwise. Should be obvious, but I put it there for the hell of it.

Prologue: Life of Battle

After Colony 144.

The two men stared one another down; it was obvious that this operation would be ending soon. One of them was the leader of this little rebellion, Gene. He was really serious about launching a nuke on the Alliance military's headquarters. The whole thing was about an organization- a 'peninsula of the dead' called 'Army's Heaven.'

"This is the end, Snake. Metal Gear has already entered the launch code. Trajectory calculations and target locations have been set. No one can stop it now. Not even you, should you defeat me. But I know you won't let me go without a fight. And I too, have a reason to fight you. To prove who I really am! Let's find out who the true successor is, Snake. Let's finish this!"

A few minutes later, Gene was dying.

"I don't believe it...a product of the Successor Project…beaten by a flesh-and-blood man like you. It seems you are the true successor of The Boss. That story about soldier genes…perhaps it was true after all. You are the true successor…"

"I don't know what you're babbling about Gene. How do I stop Metal Gear from launching?"

"Don't bother, once the launch countdown has started there's no way to stop it. Get out of here, Snake, and take this with you." Gene said; throwing him what appeared to be a film of some sort.

"What is this?" He asked.

"The equipment, personnel, and funds I amassed in secret to build Army's Heaven. All the data is stored in there. No one else knows about it."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because you and I are the same. Some day, you'll be glad you have it. The one who fights and survives must carry on the legacy. Such is our fate. Go, Snake. I've said everything I need to. You are the one who will inherit my genes. You are the true successor. Be loyal to yourself…go forth, and find your own calling."

Gene died.

Snake had managed to stop the nuke. It would not launch the warheads from space. And now here he was again, receiving another medal as "Big Boss," another medal under the title he did not want nor deserve. He scowled and saluted back to the soldiers who were saluting him. That night as he sat home, he realized something; he was not alive unless he was in battle. He'd have to find his own reason to fight. He would pass on what was handed down to him.

That's what he'd have to do.

In another house, a phone rang. The owner- a 30-something year-old named Adam picked it up while spinning a revolver.

"Well I'll be damned." The man said. "So it was you who was feeding me information. Yes, the Director of Alliance Intelligences' (DAI) death should pass as a suicide. They'll claim he did it because he felt responsible for the theft of Metal Gear. We can look forward to a major shakeup within the Alliance Military shortly. Looks like everything is going exactly the way you wanted it. When the DAI saw the trajectory data you supplied and found out he was the target of the nuclear strike, he brought the Philosopher's documents right to me. …Yes we should have known Gene was serious about launching those nukes. It seems our insurance policy came in handy after all. And now, I've got the Legacy, is that all part of your script too? Using him and the FOX unit like that…only you could have pulled it off…but, you won't be using me anymore. …Battle data? Genome? I see…intriguing. I'll help you with the project…but on one condition…I want _him_ to join us. Yes…Big Boss…so that we can become the Patriots."

Adam hung up.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, kind of milking Portable Ops here, and the Metal Gear we speak of was the RAXA prototype that was more like a portable silo rather than a mobile suit.


	2. The Job

Chapter 1: The Job

Heero Yuy, the charismatic chief representative of the space colonies, was making a new year's speech. It was January 1st, After Colony 175.

"_I say this again, the colonial citizens, I am convinced are fully prepared for their complete and total independence from the United Earth-Sphere Alliance. Why are we colonists acting like we are still totally dependent upon the Earth for our subsistence? Haven't we made a normal life possible on the colonies now? Yet the alliance continues to tax us, to take the fruits of our labor to continue their mantra of 'peace through force of arms' which really isn't peace at all! This year I hope to promote true peace through non-violence, and I believe that colonial independence can achieve that. I hope that the citizens of the colonies will support me in this endeavor."_

Heero Yuy received a thunderous applause from the colonial delegation he was addressing.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, a fifty-six-year old man was scowling. He soon received a phone call.

"Yes…yes I saw everything. Yuy is becoming more than just a nuisance now. He's becoming a threat. Yes…if he gets his way our plans will surely be set back, we need the resources of the colonies at our disposal. Control is slipping? Is he really that powerful over there? Surely, my calculations were not incorrect from the start. I see…yes…we can get OZ involved; the resources we allocated them were not a mistake. You agree? Good. OZ is perfectly capable of handling the job, they always were better than those inefficient pompous farts of the mainstream Alliance military, and I'm sure we can get them to hire a certain mercenary for insurance. Sounds good, but we should handle this with care, a charismatic man like that has devoted followers. I understand; I'll get right on it."

He hung up. The man took a shot of 80 proof vodka and picked up an empty revolver, pointing it at the replay images of Heero Yuy. He cocked the single-action hammer and pulled the trigger.

* * *

A man stood over a grave in the January snow, kneeling down and placing both hands on the tombstone. He would have brought new flowers to the site, but the winter weather would not give them life long enough to do proper honor to the one buried at this place.

_In memory of a patriot who saved the world._

The man sighed.

"_Jack…or should I say, Snake…you're a wonderful man."_

Memories of that day were strongest at this place. He could not leave them behind, even after all of these years. Even if he could, he would not.

"Here again I see, Boss." A young voice sounded out as he walked up to his comrade and mentor's kneeling side. He looked down at the grave. "I thought you would be here. You know, even after all this time…it's amazing how you come here whenever you can."

"Odin, I thought I told you I was not to be disturbed."

"My apologies sir, but I really thought it prudent that you be informed of this as soon as possible."

"Well, what is it?" The man known as Big Boss rose.

"General Catalonia of the Specials wishes to have a meeting with you."

"I'm not in the Alliance military anymore." He answered with a skeptical face.

"Of course, Boss, but he says that he has business that you may find quite profitable. He sounded serious; it looks like a big job."

Big Boss thought for a second, watching his twenty eight-year-old lieutenant's face. Odin Lowe was a competent soldier that he was happy to have joined his mercenary company, his nation of soldiers. Odin Lowe was his most beloved disciple, just as he once was to his own mentor, The Boss.

"Big? Really? Very well…I suppose I can meet with him. The Specials do seem to show honor to warriors, unlike those Alliance bastards who use and discard them for a world-gone-soft. Inform this General Catalonia that I'll meet with him."

"You're still angry…sir, what really happened during Operation Snake Eater?"

"Go, Odin, just go."

Even with their close relationship, he still would not talk about The Boss. Odin wanted to find out, but he knew better than to push his mentor. He walked off to contact General Catalonia.

Big Boss watched him walk away and then resumed his staring and remembering.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Big Boss arrived at the Specials' headquarters in Luxembourg, flanked by many armed guards, Odin Lowe stood slightly behind Big Boss to his right. The young soldiers stationed there watched in awe of the eye-patched man in the brown trench coat walking among them. Even though he was now in his 60's, Big Boss was still considered the greatest warrior in the world. Without even so much as glancing at the gawking private soldiers, he was met by what looked to be a colonel at the end of the main entrance hall.

"An honor to meet you Big Boss, I am Colonel Henri Turenne, I will escort you to General Catalonia. Please, follow me." He said as an elevator door opened. Turenne stepped in and watched as Big Boss, followed him with his men. "Sir, that will not be necessary, your men will stay here."

"I am not under your command, Colonel Turenne, and neither are my men. They will come, or I won't be discussing business with your general."

Turenne visibly stiffened. "Your men can come then."

Odin smirked. It was hard to get his Boss to yield; he was as tenacious and stubborn as they came, especially if it meant denying arrogant aristocrats like this Colonel Turenne what they wanted. Odin was interrupted from his thoughts with a distinctive elevator ping. After a minute or so of walking on the floor, the colonel opened a door.

"General Catalonia is waiting for you, sir." He motioned with his hand.

Big Boss stepped onto the threshold of the door. "Odin, keep watch out here."

"Yes, Boss." He acknowledged with a nod.

Big Boss went inside and closed the door, seeing Odin shooing Turenne away before it was completely shut.

"You're a very confident man. I am impressed, Big Boss. Practically taking control of my quarters in this heavily armed base, you have earned your reputation." Said a blond man who emerged from the shadows.

Big Boss eyed the young, thirty-two-year-old general. Youth seemed to be a specialty among the Specials, or, as they were really called but tried to keep secret, OZ.

"You might want a new choice in an aide; your Colonel Turenne is all talk and no fight."

General Catalonia chuckled. "He has his attributes at the right times, but standing up to men of your reputation is not one of them. Please, allow me to offer you my finest Scotch whiskey, this Chivas Regal blend is seventy years old, and very smooth down the throat."

Big Boss had a seat as Catalonia poured him the whiskey, placing the bottle on a table after he had poured himself some. Well, at least this man had good taste in liquor.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Big Boss got down to business as Catalonia sipped his own glass.

"Ahhh, yes." He put his whiskey down. "What do you think of the chief representative of the colonies, Heero Yuy?"

Big Boss' one visible blue-green eye narrowed. "He is a man who does not appreciate warriors like me. If he had his way we would be consigned to the scrap-heap of history, condemned and forgotten. I consider his politics insulting."

General Catalonia gave a sly smile. "Excellent. Now, how would you feel were he to be assassinated?"

"What're you getting at here?" Big Boss immediately asked.

"Yuy is becoming too problematic, he is threatening to destabilize the entire Earth-Sphere, and he needs to be taken care of."

"And your OZ organization will do this 'public service'?" He asked skeptically.

General Catalonia's eyes widened a bit when he heard 'OZ,' but then smiled. "Yes, it's our duty. But we would greatly like it if your Outer Heaven organization would give us a hand. We are willing to pay you a considerable amount for you assistance."

"With Romefeller Foundation funds?" Big Boss stated more than asked as he poured himself some more whiskey. "Very intriguing…"

General Catalonia grinned. "Yes, the money you receive will give you more than enough to steal Metal Gear from the Alliance…or at least, acquire the tools to make your own."

Big Boss' eye widened at Catalonia's knowing of the secret mobile suit currently being developed, but then regained its coolness. "I see you've done some research on me. Why would you be interested in helping me acquire Metal Gear?"

"Because, I greatly respect you. You have earned that respect. I am a warrior, just as you. You are the greatest warrior of this century, so naturally, I admire you. Though nominally, I am a part of the Alliance military, we at OZ don't like them much either. They have no qualms about using soldiers such as ourselves as pawns, and then throwing them away when they aren't needed anymore, just as they did with The Boss."

How did this man know of what really happened to The Boss? Must be from the high-ups in Romefeller, Big Boss thought.

"Don't think of it as murder, think of it as being true to yourself as a warrior. Yuy insults everything about our profession and way of life. Either way, Yuy will be taken out; this is the chance of a lifetime…the chance to live your dream. Join us."

"You drive a hard bargain, Catalonia." Big Boss smirked slightly. "Very well, I'll join you."

"Excellent! It will be an honor to work with you." He stated as the two got up and shook hands. "I'll arrange a good faith payment of 100 million to whichever account you choose. The financial details are all covered on this spreadsheet." Catalonia handed Big Boss paperwork in a manila folder that he'd have to go over later.

"Arrange the good faith payment to this bank account based in Switzerland." Big Boss wrote the number down on a piece of paper. "All of the paper work gets done here, in writing, and is destroyed upon completion." He demanded.

Catalonia smiled. "Of course. You know your way around, Big Boss. We'll meet here tomorrow once you go over the details of the paper work to hammer out the final deal."

"Yes. That sounds reasonable. Your taste in whiskey is impeccable." He complimented as he walked to the door.

"Well then, I'll make sure to send you a complimentary bottle, I have a sixty-eight-year-old blend ready for your consumption. Consider it my personal gift to compliment our new working relationship." Catalonia smiled.

"I'll look forward to it." Big Boss said as he went out.

"Boss, what went on in there?"

"I think we've got ourselves the job of a lifetime, Odin." Big Boss said as he closed the door.

Odin noticed the manila folder under his Boss' arm, intrigued as they walked away.


	3. A New Development

Chapter 2: A New Development

A young, twenty-five year old woman approached the office of her superior, Colonel Septum, at the Alliance base at New Edwards. She was somewhat annoyed. Finally, after a year of active duty within the Alliance's military intelligence organization she had gotten leave to return to her home in England, and now her commander had called her all the way here to Africa. She knocked on the colonel's door.

"Come in, lieutenant."

He was greeted by Lieutenant Elizabeth Chamberlain. Her hair of fiery crimson swayed down her uniformed back, her emerald eyes flared her annoyance to Septum.

"I was supposed to be on leave." She stated in a fiery British accent.

"I don't give a damn if you were supposed to be on leave!" Septum sneered. "Something's come up in the Outer Heaven case, and as much as I hate to say this, you're my best intelligence officer, so consider your leave terminated."

Elizabeth took a seat at Colonel Septum's behest. "What's the situation?" She sighed.

"We've seen that several known associates of Big Boss have been booking shuttle rides to outer space. God knows how many others we don't know about have been going. And now, we know that Big Boss himself just departed for the colonies last night."

"And you want me to go and see what he's up to." Elizabeth finished.

"Yes, perhaps now we can finally catch him in the act and bring him to justice for all the chaos and strife he has brought to the Earth with his damn mercenary company!"

"Those are only allegations." Elizabeth remarked with her usual wit that pissed her commanding officer off.

"Allegations we all know to be true!"

"Right…you just can't _prove them._ Admit it; he's too good for you." She smirked. "If you ask me, you're just jealous of Big Boss, you know he's ten times the warrior you could ever hope to be." She got up and smirked at her colonel.

Colonel Septum growled in anger, only causing Elizabeth's smirk to widen and her eyes to glint in contentment.

"Just get out of here you disobedient runt!" He snarled. "Your shuttle leaves tomorrow!"

"Yes sir." She saluted in amusement and left the office. Elizabeth had been looking forward to her time off in England, but now she was called back to duty. Perhaps that was why she taunted her superior, or perhaps she just enjoyed making the easily-inflamed colonel angry. At any rate, Elizabeth Chamberlain would soon be headed for outer space, no longer herself, but replaced by her code name 'Tudor.'

* * *

"General Catalonia, this is Odin Lowe of Outer Heaven. I am reporting that myself and Big Boss have safely arrived at colony L1-3799."

"Good." Catalonia answered over the video phone. "I am glad that everything went well. Your Outer Heaven colleagues have been most helpful on the other colonies. Please, give my regards to Big Boss for all of his help. I look forward to the next time that we speak."

"I will."

"Good then. I'll talk with you later." The video link closed.

Odin walked to the door that adjoined his room with that of his Boss and knocked twice.

"Come in."

Odin opened the door and walked into his Boss' room, watching as he was spreading maps of colonies along a table and had his computer running. He looked settled in, and was ready to get to work.

"General Catalonia called."

"Did he?" Big Boss asked without looking up from his maps.

"He gives his regards and looks forward to speaking with you soon."

"I see. I will be calling him tomorrow to go over the situation."

"So Boss, what's going on?"

Big Boss looked at Odin for the first time since he had entered the room. "We have people on these colonies." He motioned to the map of all of the colony clusters. The ones with the thumbtacks were the ones with OZ and Outer Heaven operatives. "Yuy is on this colony, right now." He referred to the colony he and Odin presently resided on. "We believe he will be making trips to the highlighted colonies but we aren't sure as of yet. We're going to have to track his movements, as well as track down some of the people who would know where he's going."

"Everything is going well in the field?" Odin looked over the maps across the table from Big Boss.

"We have field reports from Machinegun Kid, Shoot Gunner, Fire Trooper, and Duck on these colonies, respectively." Big Boss referred to his inner circle as he motioned to several of the thumbtack-highlighted colonies on the big map. "Read them if you like. I've already gotten through them."

Odin walked to the table that the think field reports were laying on and thumbed through each of them. "So, Boss, what are we going to be doing on this colony specifically?"

"We'll be paying close attention to Yuy. We'll track his movements, check out his contacts, and all in all, command from here, for now at least. When and if he moves to another colony, we'll follow him at a pace that will make it hard for him to notice us."

"And the Alliance?"

"General Catalonia promised he'd keep them off our backs. His lifeline is at stake in this too, you know. He'll do it"

Odin smiled. "Very well, Boss, I'll go over these right away."

"We wake up early tomorrow for CQC drill. And Odin." He said as his protégé opened the adjoining door.

"Sir?"

"You are no longer to call me by the name Big Boss for the remainder of this operation. I've issued the special field order to our men and to the OZ troops, and General Catalonia agrees. I will go by my old code name."

Odin's smile grew wider. "Very well. I'll see you in the morning, Naked Snake."

* * *

Elizabeth Chamberlain sat in her shuttle on her way to the colony L4-288855, going over the field directive on her computer. She made sure to put a visual filter on her laptop's screen and reserved a secluded seat on the shuttle.

_Agent Tudor,_

_You are to go to the colony L4-288855. One of Big Boss' known associates, a man by the name of Duck is residing there at the moment. You are to find out where this man is and then monitor his activities. Once you assess the situation and report back to me, we will discuss our next move._

_-Septum_

Elizabeth sighed. She didn't like going after small fish. She wanted to go right for the big catch- Big Boss himself. She'd much rather be on leave then living in outer space to spy on one of Big Boss' subordinates.

"I guess I'll never have relaxation. Oh well…at least I get to see the Earth from outer space." She smiled after her sigh, looking down at the blue-green orb floating in a sea of black. "The vastness of space…it just shows how insignificant we really are." She said to herself.

"We are arriving at our destination." A voice interrupted her out of her spoken-aloud thoughts. "Please be patient and leave in an orderly fashion. Have a wonderful day."

Elizabeth closed her laptop and exited the shuttle when it was parked, arranging transportation for her already booked hotel room.

* * *

Odin Lowe was loitering in the state house of the colony he and Snake were on. Two weeks of nothing much more than going over Yuy's recent movements, known contacts, and managing to hack into some of his financial records. This was complicated for a hired hit, but this was the chief representative of the colonies, and impatience in such matters of business was for amateurs.

And Odin was no amateur. He knew that the right opportunity had to present itself, and now was not the right time.

"So, Chief Representative Yuy is headed for L4-288855?"

Odin's eye immediately darted to the person who had said that- a man engaged in a private conversation someway across the room. Odin swiftly, but stealthily made way so he could hear this conversation better.

"Yes, he'll be campaigning for the colonial independence movement there, and meeting with supporters. In fact, he'll be meeting with the Peacecraft family of the Sanc Kingdom there to speak about his ideas."

"The Peacecrafts? So then support is spreading to the Earth as well? Excellent, perhaps we'll finally be able to fighting behind soon!"

Odin snuck out of the state house and used his Codec.

"Snake, I'm on my way back to the hotel, there's been an interesting new development…"


End file.
